L'Amour dans l'Âme
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-C'est simplement que si une personne au monde devait être capable d'une telle chose avec moi, il était évident que ç'aurait été Armin. Voilà mon explication ; quels que soient les paramètres, c'était lui ou personne d'autre." [Eremin]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hajime Isayama.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **L'Amour dans l'Âme**

Les expériences d'Hansi avaient encore tourné à la catastrophe. Eren, sous sa forme de titan, était une nouvelle fois devenu fou. Il hurlait, fracassait ses poings sur la roche, courait, se tordait en tous sens ; cherchait ni plus ni moins à détruire et tuer. Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, Hansi, les bras croisés, n'attendit pas qu'Eren s'épuise, elle ordonna ;

-Armin, vas-y.

Le jeune stratège sursauta.

-C-comment ?

-Calme-le.

-M-mais je ne-... !

-Pas de discussion, trancha-elle. Et Mikasa, tu restes où tu es.

-Il va se faire massacrer ! S'écria l'asiatique, hargneuse.

-Mikasa, fit simplement Hansi, tu ne bouges pas.

A contrecœur, la jeune fille obéit et Armin prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire écraser contre la paroi rocheuse par Eren. Il réfléchit, puis s'élança. Par chance, son meilleur ami était dans un tel état de folie qu'il n'avait plus l'intelligence nécessaire pour agir contre le harnais de manœuvre tri-dimensionnelle. Toutefois, il bougeait énormément, faisant des gestes particulièrement brusques, et le jeune soldat mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de réussir à lancer un câble au-dessus de la tête d'Eren, de se faire tracter puis de se laisser tomber au milieu du cuir chevelu de son ami auquel il s'agrippa tandis que ses câbles se rétractaient.

Il souffla ; il avait réussi à atteindre son but sans percer Eren de grappins, lui évitant ainsi des souffrances inutiles. En haut de la falaise, les autres soldats retenaient leur souffle. Armin serrait fermement les mèches de cheveux du titan dans ses mains car Eren continuait à gesticuler avec violence, toujours en poussant des cris bestiaux. Finalement une main se leva ; il avait compris où était sa cible et voulait l'écraser, comme on le fait avec un vulgaire moustique. Armin déglutit difficilement, mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique. S'efforçant de refouler la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, il hurla à pleins poumons, afin d'être certain que le titan l'entende.

-EREN ! EREN, C'EST MOI ; ARMIN ! JE T'EN PRIE, CALME-TOI ! EREN !

La main titanesque, emportée par son élan, continua à descendre, mais le miracle se produisit bel et bien ; elle cessa sa course à temps. Le titan s'était figé, il avait même cessé de crier. Lentement, la main s'abaissa. Armin, tremblant de tous ses membres, se laissa glisser sur l'épaule d'Eren qui tourna la tête vers lui. La jeune recrue du bataillon d'exploration, ayant attrapé une nouvelle mèche de cheveux pour se stabiliser, assista à l'évolution de l'émotion dans le regard d'Eren. D'abord, se fut une certaine horreur dans son œil écarquillé, puis pointa de l'interrogation, enfin, il s'attrista comme courbaturé de fatigue. Armin, bien plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant, osa poser une main sur la pommette du titan, qui ferma les yeux.

-Tout va bien, Eren, ce n'est que moi, dit doucement le soldat, faisant glisser sa main dans une sorte de caresse. Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, ce n'est que moi. Ce n'est que moi...

L'échange dura un moment indéterminable ; Eren semblait se laisser bercer. Alors il porta une main à son épaule ; Armin monta sur la paume tendue et il fut déposé sur le sol par Eren. Le titan, qui s'était agenouillé, s'écroula et Armin aida son meilleur ami, exténué, à sortir de la carcasse. Cependant, Eren avait l'air bien plus tranquille que les autres fois.

-Hansi, explications, ordonna Levi lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, les membres de son escouade et l'amoureuse des titans furent tous autour d'une table.

-Eh bien... je n'en étais pas sûre, mais il m'avait semblé remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'Eren était particulièrement réceptif à Armin ; à sa présence, et surtout à sa voix. Joignant cela à diverses autres informations...

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Levi avec son coutumier air blasé.

-C'est pour avoir sauvé Armin qu'Eren s'est retrouvé transformé en titan pour la première fois, et c'est Armin qui l'a raisonné lors de l'opération de la reconquête de Trost. Durant les autres fois où Eren a utilisé ses pouvoirs de titan, j'ai pu voir que lorsqu'Armin criait, durant les expériences, Eren nous regardait fixement. Je me suis alors imaginé qu'il y avait une affinité toute particulière entre eux ; comme si Armin était capable de rendre son contrôle sur lui-même à Eren. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté, sans en informer personne, de faire le test aujourd'hui. Et -un large sourire étira ses lèvres- cela s'est déroulé à merveille !

-Et tu penses que tout est lié à la première transformation du gamin ?

-Cela me semble logique, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Jaeger ? L'interrogea alors le caporal.

Eren eut l'air perdu, puis il tourna la tête vers Armin qui lui offrit un pâle sourire. Le semi-titan reporta son regard vers son supérieur.

-Je...

-Accouche, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

-Je ne sais pas, caporal. Je... C'est... Je ne crois pas que le commandant Hansi ait raison...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'enquit Levi, le regard acéré.

-C'est juste...

Eren souffla, puis retrouva son habituel air décidé et sûr de lui.

-C'est simplement que si une personne au monde devait être capable d'une telle chose avec moi, il était évident que ç'aurait été Armin. Voilà mon explication ; quels que soient les paramètres, c'était lui ou personne d'autre.

Levi fronça les sourcils, Mikasa serra les poings ; les autres demeurèrent tous bouche bée, hormis Armin qui avait baissé la tête et regardait le bout de ses chaussures. Finalement, Hansi et Levi restèrent à discuter, et les autres purent retourner dans leurs chambres. Dans celle réservée aux filles, Sasha se vautra sur le lit de Mikasa.

-Tu nous racontes ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Tu vas m'obliger à aller cuisiner Armin directement ? T'es pas chic avec lui. Et puis pour une fois qu'il se passe un truc incroyable dans le bon sens du terme !

Mikasa soupira. Sur le lit d'en face, Historia la fixait.

-Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont incompréhensibles, avoua l'asiatique. Eren n'a jamais aimé ni les livres, ni les fleurs, ni toute chose s'éloignant du principe de « casser la figure de la personne en face de moi ». Pourtant, il peut écouter Armin en parler pendant des heures. Sans Armin, Eren n'aurait jamais eu l'ambition de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. En fait, avant qu'Armin ne lui fourre toutes ses idées de monde extérieur et d'immenses étendues d'eau salée dans la tête, Eren ne levait jamais le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait envie de rien, ne faisait rien, ne demandait ni ne donnait rien. C'était une ombre ; on pouvait à peine discuter avec. Mais Armin n'a jamais abandonné de lui parler comme s'il allait lui répondre. Il entretenait les conversations tout seul ; je trouvais ça complètement stupide. Seulement, après qu'Armin lui ait montré ce fichu livre, ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés dans un monde différent ; quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Parfois -souvent, en fait- ils font des plans d'avenir. Ce sont probablement les moments où je les comprends le moins. Quand ils parlent tous les deux, je ne les suis plus. Vous ne les écoutez pas quand ils discutent ensemble, à table, comme si personne d'autre n'existait ?

Les deux filles hochèrent négativement la tête.

-Vous devriez ; vous comprendriez. Sur ce, Sasha, bouge de mon lit.

Chez les garçons, Conny vint s'asseoir à proximité d'Armin et interrogea Eren qui se déshabillait juste à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, le truc que t'as expliqué au caporal... y'a... j'veux dire...

Il eut l'air gêné, et il regarda Eren et Armin successivement.

-Y'a un truc entre vous ?

Jean s'étrangla avec son ricanement quand Eren répondit, très sérieusement ;

-Évidemment.

Armin ne démentit pas, et Conny, sans voix, alla se coucher, regrettant de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le lendemain, à la table du petit déjeuner, Sasha et Historia s'intéressèrent le plus discrètement possible à la conversation d'Eren et Armin. Une conversation très... partielle.

-Tu rappelles la fois où...

-Oui, j'y repense souvent. Tu étais...

-Ouais, je sais.

-Faudrait une remise des prix pour ce genre de chose.

-Eh, arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Avoue que...

-C'était presque...

-Presque ?! Tu ne manques pas d'air !

Eren, renfrogné, se tut, et Armin sourit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, après un long silence, ils pouffèrent tous les deux. Historia et Sasha interrogèrent Mikasa du regard ; l'asiatique haussa les épaules. Conny et Jean, des cernes sous les yeux -ils avaient visualisé toute la nuit- mangeaient sans grande conviction. Finalement, après un énième grognement, Jean interpella Eren.

-Eh, la tête brûlée, t'as conscience que c'est interdit ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu me parles, l'équidé ?

-De toi et d'Armin, demeuré !

Eren se leva.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de parler avec mon meilleur ami, maintenant ?!

-Te fous pas de moi ! C'est clairement pas ton « meilleur ami » !

-Excuse-moi ?!

-Tu nous as dit toi-même que y'avait quelque chose entre vous !

-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop con pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit !

-T'essayes de me faire croire que ça te dérange pas de faire des doubles sens, toi ?!

-Bah ouais ; tant qu'Armin comprend, j'me fous bien de savoir ce que les autres ont capté ! Alors mêle-toi donc de tes affaires, tête de cheval !

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Tête de cheval !

-Je vais te démonter, connard !

-Viens donc, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

-La ferme, tous les deux, ordonna la voix froide de Levi.

Se rendant compte que leur caporal était juste à côté d'eux, prêt à leur botter leur petit cul de bleusaille, les deux adolescents se rassirent.

-Jeager, Arlert, vous avez quartier libre aujourd'hui ; mais ce soir je vous veux dans mon bureau avec une explication que je puisse mettre dans le rapport.

Désespérés, les autres soldats se rendirent à l'entraînement tandis qu'Eren et Armin retournaient à leur chambre.

-Je me doutais que ton explication ne leur plairait pas, déclara le jeune stratège.

-Et Hansi ?

-Trop vague, pas de preuve.

Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit et Armin à côté de lui. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

-Comment je suis censé leur expliquer que tu me comprends ? Y'a pas de preuve de ça non plus ! C'est juste que...

-Y'a un truc entre nous, compléta Armin.

-Voilà.

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence puis Armin reprit, le ton désolé.

-Pauvre Jean... Il s'est imaginé qu'on était en couple ; j'aurais dû détromper Conny avant qu'on n'éteigne les lumières. Mais pour moi c'était tellement évident que je n'ai pas percuté que pour d'autres ç'aurait un sens beaucoup plus intime.

-Et pour une fois, tête de cheval a raison ; ça ne se fait pas entre soldats ; l'un de nous devrait quitter le bataillon. Ils auraient bien le dilemme de choisir entre le stratège prodige et le semi-titan mais ce serait vite réglé en nous affectant dans des unités différentes. Quoique... vu ta capacité à me contrôler, ils seraient peut-être plus embêtés que ça s'ils devaient nous séparer. M'enfin, tu me diras, faudrait déjà qu'on soit en couple, et ça n'existe pas, deux hommes ensemble. Je ne comprends pas que Conny et l'autre crétin aient pu s'imaginer quelque chose comme ça.

-Peut-être parce que ça existe, tout simplement, fit Armin, moqueur.

-Hein ?!

Le jeune stratège pouffa.

-Et après c'est moi qu'on trouve naïf ! Eren, redescends sur terre ! Les relations entre deux hommes ou deux femmes sont aussi réelles que celles entre un homme et une femme ; elles sont juste beaucoup moins courantes et largement plus difficiles à assumer puisque la cible d'un épais rejet sociétal. Et ça, on ne l'apprend pas uniquement dans les livres, alors tu n'as aucune excuse ; tu es totalement à la ramasse en relationnel !

En un battement de cils, Eren se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Armin, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je ne suis absolument pas à la ramasse en relationnel !

-Mais c'est bien sûr. Tout le monde te croit, fit Armin, amusé.

Le semi-titan s'assit sur son meilleur ami.

-En fait, vous me prenez tous pour un demeuré ! Réalisa-t-il.

-Bah...

-Mais c'est que tu ne démens pas, en plus ! Très bien ! Vengeance !

Eren s'attaqua donc aux côtes sensibles d'Armin qui éclata de rire en se tordant désespérément entre les cuisses du brun.

-Non ! Par pitié ! Arrête ! Eren ! Je t'en prie ! Non !

Le semi-titan ne daigna arrêter qu'une fois que son meilleur ami commença à pleurer de rire, séchant lui-même les larmes d'Armin.

-Je t'aime, déclara l'espoir de l'humanité.

Armin sourit patiemment, laissant le temps à Eren de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de sa déclaration maintenant qu'il savait que d'autres natures de relations humaines étaient possibles. Effectivement, le semi-titan finit par comprendre.

-Une seconde... Mais si ça existe entre deux hommes... ça veut dire que -et il prit un air catastrophé- je ne peux plus te dire ça !

-Disons que... tu peux, ce n'est pas illégal, mais ça prêterait à confusion si quelqu'un venait à l'entendre.

-Ah, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?!

Le jeune stratège ne répondit pas ; il n'en avait pas besoin. Eren connaissait déjà la réponse ; elle était la même pour chacun d'eux. Ils aimaient se faire cette déclaration et ils n'avaient aucune envie de cesser de l'entendre. Le brun attrapa la main de son ami d'enfance et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Alors ? Comment on fait entre deux hommes ?

-Eh bien, point de vue flirt, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, répondit Armin, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je flirt, là ? S'étonna Eren.

-Je le fais aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Oui, mais toi tu le fais exprès.

-Parce que quelqu'un t'oblige à être assis sur moi ? Et à me tenir la main ? Tu es trop franc pour faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ; tu es conscient de ce que tu fais, moi je ne sais rien.

-Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, tu sais. Lâche-moi, alors.

Mais Eren ne le libéra pas pour autant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être bien _conscient_ de ce que je fais moi-même ; montre-moi.

-Tu as besoin d'une leçon ? Je croyais que tu te fiais toujours à ton instinct.

-Mon instinct te voue une confiance aveugle.

-Je sais.

Armin posa sa main libre sur la joue d'Eren.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il à son tour.

Alors le jeune stratège le guida pour que se mêle leurs souffles, puis leurs lèvres, et enfin leurs langues. Lentement, langoureusement. Armin retira sa veste à Eren. Le semi-titan s'écarta pour laisser l'autre se redresser. La veste du blond tomba à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis le brun fut repoussé.

-La porte, souffla Armin. Il faut la fermer à clé.

Le brun alla donc sécuriser leur intimité, et lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers le lit, il vit son ami d'enfance qui retirait péniblement son harnais. Il le rejoignit pour l'aider, et Armin soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut libéré de ce qu'il considérait comme des entraves. Eren retira habilement son propre harnais et captura encore les lèvres de son meilleur ami, mais Armin reprit rapidement la direction de la situation en déboutonnant la chemise du brun.

Elle glissa, dévoilant le torse musclé par les entraînements, nombreux et difficiles, du bataillon d'exploration. Les sangles du harnais avaient commencé à marquer la peau halée du semi-titan, mais la force qui était celle de l'attirail était encore plus visible sur la chair fragile du stratège qui était tantôt simplement irritée, tantôt franchement brûlée. Lorsqu'Eren eut enlevé sa chemise à Armin et vit cela, il passa le plus délicatement possible ses doigts sur les blessures.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond qui vint se serrer contre le torse brûlant du brun. Il émanait d'Eren une odeur de bête sauvage qui lui conférait une impression de puissance ; dans ses bras, Armin se sentait en sécurité. L'odeur qu'il dégageait lui-même était très différente ; c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtile, il fallait avoir le nez dessus pour la percevoir. Le stratège avait fini par s'imprégner de l'odeur des livres qu'il dévorait. Ceci additionné à sa peau naturellement douce lui donnait une aura, de prime abord de fragilité, mais lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, de confort. Et cette divergence avait une large part de responsabilité dans le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Mais l'heure n'était plus ni aux souvenirs, ni à l'amitié. Ni aux étreintes, ni aux baisers. Ils achevèrent de se dévêtir sans montrer d'autre pudeur que quelques légères rougeurs. Et Armin apprit à Eren comment exprimer un désir charnel pour un homme. Toutefois, la théorie n'étant pas la pratique, ils furent quelquefois maladroits, mais ils parvinrent à s'unir, et l'on eut dit mièvrement pour le meilleur comme le pire.

De son côté Jean revenait de l'entraînement en courant, ayant soudainement réalisé qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit le poème qu'il avait composé pour Mikasa ; et il était certain qu'Eren se ferait un plaisir de le lire en public s'il mettait la main dessus. Alors il avait le plus discrètement possible filé jusqu'aux chambres. Cependant, il se figea devant la porte, parcourut de sueurs froides. Est-ce que c'était des... gémissements ? En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir les respirations saccadées. Et... Ô, Saintes Sina, Rose et Maria ! C'était la voix d'Armin qui en demandait plus ! Jean glapit et s'enfuit à toutes jambes ; et ce petit connard d'Eren qui lui avait assuré qu'il s'était monté la tête tout seul ! Il lui paierait ça !

Dans la chambre, Eren fit une pause.

-Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose de bizarre ?

Armin hocha négativement la tête, et Eren haussa les épaules ; il avait dû se faire une idée.

De retour à l'entraînement, Jean raconta immédiatement ce qu'il avait entendu à Conny. Hansi, cachée derrière un arbre -elle avait vu Jean partir puis revenir en douce-, entendit tout et rejoignit Levi. Hilare, elle s'effondra devant lui.

-Oï, la chtarbée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Elle rit à gorge déployée pendant encore un moment, puis, parvenant à se calmer, elle expliqua.

-C'est tellement simple que ça va être terriblement compliqué à mettre dans le rapport.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il, l'air très irrité.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du caporal, et mima un arc-en-ciel avec sa main.

-Ils sont amoureux !

Levi comprit immédiatement de qui Hansi parlait. En une fraction de seconde, il visualisa tous les problèmes qu'il allait avoir avec sa hiérarchie à cause de ça, soupira et alla passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres soldats qui s'entraînaient encore et qui ne comprirent pas la soudaine et extrêmement violente mauvaise humeur de leur supérieur.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Ouais, c'est super niais, et j'assume difficilement. Fin' bon, je voulais écrire un Eremin depuis longtemps, donc voilà. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être satisfaite, contrairement à la majorité des fois où je termine un O.S, mais après, c'est peut-être juste parce que ce n'est pas mon style habituel, ou que ça tranche trop avec l'univers SnK, je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je voulais faire quelque chose de mignon, amusant, touchant, et je pense avoir réussi mais... c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que cette note est une espèce d'apologie de la médiocrité... alors vous me direz si je me suis bien ratée ou si c'est juste moi qui suis trop perfectionniste.** **Sinon, j'ai bien conscience que le rating M est peut-être un peu élevé mais comme le passage compromettant contient quand même de lourds sous-entendus, j'ai préféré prévenir que guérir.**


End file.
